Alice Black Books
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Alice Black Books. Central Town's top selling book for girls. A book that can state one's story on a third person's point of view. What if a certain brunette buys one and finds out how the black cat feels for her. MikaNatsume one-shot


'Alice Black Books'

A Gakuen Alice Fanfic

disclaimer: None of the characters is mine except for Chihiya Ogasaki and her alice.

* * *

The sun has risen. The loud ringing of alarm clocks dominated the Alice Academy dorms. People started to wake up. And a certain brunette is one of them.

As her chocolate brown eyes shot open, excitement can be seen on them.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan entered the classroom with that same smile on her face._

'_Good morning!'_

_She was expecting another greeting from the class; instead, she was greeted with silence._

'_Huh? Everyone's so quiet.' She wondered._

'_Hotaru! Good morning!' she shouted as she came to hug Hotaru._

_Like every morning, Hotaru would give Mikan a shot of her famous Baka gun._

_But one thing's different; her Baka gun now has a silencer._

'_Shut up. Can't you see we're reading?' She said her voice still as cold and calm as always._

'_Reading what?' Mikan thought._

_Then she saw Hotaru holding to a black book._

_Well, not only Hotaru. All of her female classmates did but they had different titles. But still, all of them are black._

_As she was about to speak again with that loud voice of hers, her classmates gave her a glare._

_She then received goose bumps._

'_S-sorry.' She whispered._

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_As break came, Mikan was about to ask Hotaru to eat, but Hotaru was once again engrossed to the black book. _

'_What's with those black books anyways?' she muttered under her breath._

'_Hi Mikan-chan. Why the long face?' Anna suddenly barged in to Mikan._

'_I-it's about those black books. What's with it anyway? All of you are so into it. Even Hotaru.'_

'_You see, those black books are called Alice Black Books.' Anna said._

'_Alice Black Books?' she repeated with curiosity_

'_Yeah. These are Central Town's best selling books!' Nonoko suddenly exclaimed._

'_R-really? What's with it?' Mikan asked._

'_You see, Chihiya Ogasaki has an alice that can tell one's story in a third person's point of view. She used her alice to create these black books. It means, once you bought and read it, you'll be reading your own story in a third person's point of view.' Anna stated._

'_Huh?' Mikan didn't really understand anything._

'_To be simple, if you bought one black book, you'll read your own story and you'll know what people think of you. Something like that.' Nonoko explained._

'_Wow! That's just so cool!' Mikan finally understood._

'_Yeah!'_

'_I see, that's why Hotaru's so into it as well.'_

'_Wait, is it only for girls? Cause I only see girls reading it.'_

'_Yeah. If boys read it, they will only see a book filled with blank pages.'_

'_Oh. I want one! I want one!' _

'_Then let's go tomorrow to Central Town. Ms. Chihiya has a shop there.'_

'_Okay. Central Town here I go!' Mikan exclaimed._

'_Oh yeah, you'll have to wear a civilian outfit. Ms. Chihiya said that the book won't work if all of us would be wearing the same thing.'_

'_Oh okay.'_

'_Hey, shouldn't Natsume accompany you during your visit to Central Town?' Hotaru said breaking Mikan's happiness._

'_Kyaah!'_

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_During lunch time, Mikan came to search for Natsume. Just like she suspected, he's under his cherry blossom tree._

_He's lying under the shade of the tree to rest. His manga was on top of his face to cover the sun rays._

_To his dismay, a certain voice disturbed his rest._

'_Natsume! Natsume!' Mikan called._

'_Wake up!' she yelled as she came closer._

_In a blink of an eye, she can smell smoke._

_Like he always did, he burnt the tip of her hair._

'_Kyaah!'_

'_Shut up ugly girl! Just tell me what you want.' He said irritated as he rose from his position._

_Mikan pouted, but she calmed her self down since she is the one who'll ask a favor._

'_Ehm.. you see, I need to go to Central Town. And, Jin-jin said that, I could only go there if you'll come with me. And—'_

'_In other words, you disturbed my rest just for that.' He said._

'_Please! I need to go there! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!'_

'_Alright. Just shut up.'_

'_R-really?!' Mikan exclaimed._

'_But you'll have to be my slave for a week.'_

'_Wh-what!'_

'_Take it or leave it.'_

'_Fine.' Mikan sighed in defeat._

'_Oh yeah, wear a civilian outfit!' Mikan said as she ran back to the room.'_

_Natsume lied on the grass again._

_-End of Flashback-_

She then grabbed her towel as she headed to take a shower with a smile pasted on her face.

She wore a light orange blouse that hugged her small body and an orange skirt that matches the design of the blouse; it lands just at the right level of her knees.

She tied her hair with her usual hairdo with dark orange ribbons.

'Wow! I look so orange today hehe.' She laughed.

She got her small bag where her money was.

'I'm ready!' she then went out of her room.

A certain raven haired boy waited for her outside the room.

He wore white polo and black pants. His polo is tucked out and the first two buttons aren't buttoned.

'Natsume?'

Natsume just started walking.

They then went in front of the dorm to meet with the others.

'Mikan-chan! You ready?'

'Yeah.'

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Mikan and the others were infront of the shop.

'Ms. Chihiya? Hello?'

'Oh. Welcome to my shop Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.' Chihiya said.

'Hello. We brought Mikan here. She's interested with the black book as well.'

'I see. She's Mikan. Hotaru's bestfriend?' Chihiya said.

'H-how'd you know that!?' Mikan exclaimed.

'Don't you remember, Anna and Nonoko told you my alice yesterday?'

'_You see, Chihiya Ogasaki has an alice that can tell one's story in a third person's point of view. She used her alice to create these black books. It means, once you bought and read it, you'll be reading your own story in a third person's point of view.'_

'I see so this is what Anna means when she said that.'

'Anyway, I have a lot of black books here. Just get one.' Chihiya smiled.

'Okay then.'

Mikan scanned the books and one certain black book caught her eye for some reason.

The title is 'The Black Cat Who Loves Tangerines'

'For some reason, this book is intriguing me.' Mikan said as she handed the book to Chihiya.

Chihiya smiled.

'All of my customers said that. Even Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.' Chihiya said.

'Really? Does the title mean something?'

'Yeah. The title of the book pertains to your love story, wealth story, family story and a lot more. Yours would be love.'

'What!? I was hoping for something else.'

'You can't pick. The book will choose you. Like you said , it intrigued you. Hotaru's is wealth story. Anna and Nonoko's are friendship story.'

'Oh okay. Th-thanks.'

'Ten rabbits.'

'Here. We'll go now. Thanks Chihiya-san.'

Mikan said as they went out of the shop.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

'Anyway, since we're here in Central Town, let's buy some Howalon!' Mikan exclaimed.

'Haha sure.' Anna and Nonoko said in unison while the two raven heads followed.

As Mikan lead the way to the store, she decided to start reading.

_The boy rested under a tree. He looked liked that he was sleeping._

_Then a certain girl called him disturbing his rest._

_The girl asked the boy a favor._

_A favor if he could come with her to a town._

_At first, the boy disagreed with the girl._

_In truth, he wanted to just agree but he just loved to tease the girl and blackmail her._

_He agreed to one condition._

_He dared the girl to be his slave for him to come with her._

_The girl had no choice but to follow him._

Mikan was in shock.

'This sounded like yesterday.' Mikan gasped.

'Sounds like it's working for Mikan already.' Anna and Nonoko giggled.

Once they reached the store.

'A box please!' Mikan exclaimed.

After paying they all sat under a tree.

Natsume didn't socialize very much.

Mikan sat beside him, he didn't mind.

Natsume rested his back on the tree, so did Mikan.

He closed his eyes.

While Mikan continued to read.

_The girl, the boy and the rest of the group, sat under the shade of a tree._

_The boy and the girl sat side by side._

_The boy pretended to sleep while the girl read a book._

_The boy didn't wanna show it, but he liked this moment. He loved to be side by side by the girl. He always did._

_The girl is just too innocent to know how he feels._

_The boy then opened his left eye seeing what the girl was reading. He's always curious of what the girl's up to._

_To his surprise, the girl was reading nothing. The book had blank pages. He decided to just close his eyes again._

Mikan looked back to see Natsume's crimson eyes that just closed.

'If this book does state one's story. That means that…' Mikan didn't continue.

She read a part of the book.

_If only the girl knew, how much the boy loved her._

Mikan smiled with a slight blush.

'Natsume.' She called.

He opened again his left eye.

'Hn?'

'I love you too!' Mikan whispered with a smile.

Natsume's eyes widened.

_The girl suddenly confessed to the boy. The boy's eyes widened._

THE END ^^

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey! This is another one -shot. This idea just came randomly so, maybe some of you didn't understand much of the story. Sorry bout that. But I tried my best to make another one-shot for all of you. You can ask questions if you didn't understand it.


End file.
